Movie Night
by Akari78
Summary: With time off on their hands after the defeat of Galactus, the two resident female Avengers decide to sit down and watch some movies. And when the pair of best friends are left alone, they begin to talk, and it doesn't end as either one of them had expected it possibly could. While neither of them could have asked for anything else it doesn't take long for the others to notice.
1. Movie Night

**So I recently finished watching the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and while the series finale was lack luster thanks to the cancellation of the show, it was still great. And I have a serious love of Ms. Marvel, and when I noticed there is only one story of her at least in the A:EMH portion of the site I was rather upset. So, I'm going to attempt to rectify it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Movie Night**

It had been around a week since the defeat of Galactus, and the Avengers had actually found a small break in action. True enough there were still plenty of villains running around like loons causing havoc, but no one had yet to try to eat the planet again. The more small time heroes had also been picking up their game, a decent number of them being added to the Code White Reserves, the group of heroes to be called upon should another planetary danger be faced again.

Now sitting back in the mansion with a bucket of warm popcorn between them, Janet and Carol were giggling like fools at the silly movie as it came to its close. Neither of them having monitor duty, and S.W.O.R.D. not being of immediate need of the super powered agent, the pair of women had enjoyed four hours of freedom watching some of the cheesiest movies they'd seen all around.

Both of them were wearing comfortable clothing, which meant something different for the two of them. For Carol it was pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, a pair of military issue socks keeping her feet warm. The Wasp however preferred an almost nightgown styled pink flowing, sleeveless shirt and fluffy pajama pants. Ms. Marvel gave her friend one glance as the credits started rolling in the darkly lit screening room, the auburn haired woman trying her best to calm down.

"Come on Jan, it wasn't that funny." Carol chuckled, finding more amusement in her friend's reaction then the movie they'd been watching. Prodding the laughing woman in the side, Carol gave a snort as Janet began to laugh even more. "Calm down, or we're not watching what you wanted next." She playfully threatened. "And instead what I wanted."

Instantly Janet snapped up, shaking her head furiously. "Oh no, not going to happen!"

"Oh come on, that stupid comedy _Ice _makes three for you, and one for me. Out of two movie nights!" Complained Carol with an over the top groan.

Her friend was adamant however, already jumping up from the popcorn and candy littered couch to protect the DVD drive from the horror loving woman. "I had nightmares for a week thanks to that movie last time."

"It wasn't that bad!" The tank top wearing woman defended. "Besides the CGI was total crap, those intestines looked horrible."

"And gross!" Shouted Janet.

Frowning, Carol stood up from the couch with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna go?"

"No! You're almost as strong as Hulk!" Laughed Janet as she picked up on their common banter when they got a night off. Her friend smiled wryly, and before Janet could blink she was being pinned down by the blonde, bodies smashing lightly together from the speed behind the move. "Not fair!" Protested Wasp when her head stopped spinning.

"Oh? How so?" Asked Carol with a smug expression as she pinned the size-shifter beneath her, finding her gaze glued to a pair of large blue eyes.

"You didn't give me a five second count." Explained the pinned woman who made no attempt to free herself. "So that's a forfeit."

Scoffing at the ridiculous logic, Ms. Marvel just put more weight down on her friend. "Oh come on! Since when was that a rule? Besides we never give the bad guys a five second count."

"But I'm not a bad guy." Grinned Janet as if that was all she needed to win the battle.

"You're crazy." Muttered Carol as she moved off the woman, allowing her to sit up on her knees. Sticking her tongue out in the childish manner she always seemed to have about her, Janet happily hopped to her feet and opened up the DVD player, some sappy romance movie in hand. "How much chocolate have you had?" Laughed Ms. Marvel as she returned to the couch, finding at least ten wrappers scattered across Janet's side of the comfortable seat. Wiping it clean of the debris and onto the floor for a more proper cleaning later, Carol dropped down on the plush tan cushions.

The movie started up with first of course, trailers, both of them taking the opportunity to chat about the past events as something for a movie about sisters and some guy trying to split them apart filled the large screen. "So, how are things with you and Captain Marvel?" Janet suddenly asked, taking Carol by surprise.

"What?" She sputtered at first, and then cupping her brow with a hand, leaned back into the sofa. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean, we were friends before I got my powers, but then with what happened with the Skrull and Kree... I had lost any faith and trust in him." Darkness filled her bright blue eyes as she recalled just how coldly she had acted to the man.

"But when we crashed on Hala... It looked like you were on better terms." Janet said softly, not wanting to upset her short tempered friend.

Carol muttered something under her breath and then looked her best friend square in the eyes. "I understand now, why he was doing what he was. I have... forgiven him, but while I could tell he erm -well- liked me." She blushed a little, the brave woman struggling for a moment. She nearly said one part of the truth, but quickly opted out for the other option. The one without disastrous side-effects "There's no way I could ever feel like that for him, not after he had betrayed my trust.. We have only lightly talked since he took command of the Kree empire after we beat the Supreme Intelligence."

"Ugh that thing was so nasty!" Janet said suddenly, pursing her lips with disgust. The expression made Carol chuckle, finding it adorable just how silly her friend could be. "A floating robot head made of alien brains, what could be more gross?" Asked Wasp.

"Plenty, but that certainly does rank up there." Replied Carol with a toothy grin. "Have you ever smelled Clint's socks? I mean does that man ever even wash them?"

Janet began to giggle once again, giving her friend a light shove on the shoulder. "I doubt it. But it can't be as bad as Hulk's BO. He picked me up once in battle and I nearly passed out!" Waving her hand rapidly in front of her nose for emphasis, Janet gained a roar of laughter from her teammate.

"Okay, probably not as bad." Janet grinned as Carol conceded. "But while we're talking about boys..." Drawled the super powered blonde, leaning in towards her friend until their noses were nearly touching. "What's going on with you and Hank?"

Janet rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a huff. "Ugh don't get me started on him!"

Carol blinked. "What?" She pulled back, tilting her head to the side, allowing blonde locks of hair to flow around her messily.

"Look, I honest to god care for the guy, but after he went off the deep end with faking his death and then going all Yellowjacket, I don't know what to think." Growled out the small auburn haired hero. "I mean, one second it seems like the old Hank is back, and then he's just beating people up and blasting them with that little micro-prison gun thingy of his!" Fingers curled into fists, Wasp shaking them angrily as her head leaned back against the seat. "I just give up!" Announced Wasp.

Carol shifted where she sat, making sure her friend could see her, and gently took hold of one of Janet's hands. "Hey, that's his loss." She said soothingly, the effect almost immediate as Janet looked up at her.

"How? Doesn't seem like he has even noticed."

"You don't always know when you're missing out on the best thing in the world." Replied Carol quickly. "You're amazing, it's his own fault for not noticing."

Janet shifted, sitting up some more, her hand remaining clasped under Carol's. A smile pulled itself across Ms. Marvel's face. "Good, see. You're brilliant, talented, have a big heart, and where would this team be without you? Nowhere good that's for sure. If he can't see the loyal, kind, hilarious and beautiful woman that you are then he can go screw himself." Carol said firmly. "Because you shouldn't waste any time waiting to see if he can remember what's more important." She gave the woman's hand a gentle squeeze. "_Science_," she sneered the word, "or you."

A blush had spread across the pale face of the woman in question, Janet ducking her gaze from the confident blues of the other woman. "Wow..." She whispered, and then suddenly laughed. "You're right, I'm not waiting around for crazy jerks like Hank anymore!"

"That a girl!" Ms. Marvel encouraged, a bright smile crossing her face. She wasn't moving back however, content to remain so close to the other woman, grasping her slender hand as if it belonged to her. And then she blinked, and pulled back almost shyly. "So, uh, the movie's at the title screen." Announced the blonde, grabbing the remote and clicking play on the sappy romance she was about to be drawn into against her will.

The blush still burned on Janet's face, the typically black and yellow clad woman leaning back in the seat as the opening credits started, listing off the names of several actors and actresses she'd no doubt forget by the morning. Carol was rigid where she sat, not even taking popcorn when it was offered in a bowl to her by Janet. "Nah I'm good." Carol gently replied.

"But the best part is coming up..." Mumbled Janet, sulkily slumping her shoulders forward and pouting up at the taller blonde.

Sighing with defeat, Carol dipped her hand into the bowl, fishing out a handful of kernels and munching on them as the movie began to pick up. It certainly was the best part. The hero running up the windswept hills with his love waiting at the top. When at last he got up there, the sappiest love song Carol had ever heard before playing in the background as the pair shouted each other's names, they embraced. Lips smashed together as the hero wrapped his arms around her waist and spun the woman around before they fell down on the top of the hill, laughing with joy.

A faint sad smile was on Carol's face as she watched, the love between the two characters making a pain form in her chest. Casting a glance over to where Janet was watching, the blonde hero laughed at the sight of a droopy eyed Wasp. "Looks like all the chocolate is coming back to bite you in the butt." Snorted Carol, reaching over with one arm to wrap around Janet's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily, not bothering to fight Ms. Marvel as she was pulled over to rest her head on Carol's lap. Janet blinked at the woman's grey sweatpants, fingers curling outwards to touch the fabric, and then clutch at it like an infant as she began to fall asleep. Ms. Marvel smiled gently down at her friend, one hand gently stroking the woman's oddly styled auburn hair.

Carol relented to watch the last half of the sappy movie, Janet dozing off not long after she'd been laid down on Carol's lap, the warmth of the sleeping woman making Carol smile. If she could only have that moment with her, she would be content. Just as the film came to its cliche end, an idea came to Carol's head. "Jarvis." She spoke out to the mansion AI.

"Yes Ms. Marvel?" His pleasing voice came back.

"I want you to delete everything that happened in this room on file between Wasp and I. That wasn't meant for anyone else." She replied.

"Of course Ms. Marvel."

Picking up the sleeping woman, Carol found it not at all difficult to turn off the electronics and take Janet up the stairs of the massive mansion to her room. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty night time halls. Once at her door, Carol hesitated for a moment before opening it. The nicely decorated living space was bright in colors, but nothing tacky. If Janet was one thing it was fashionable. Carol gave it a cursory glance before spotting the small bed across the vanity against the wall.

As Carol crossed over, Janet gave a slight murmur of noise as the blonde carried her to bed, gaining a smile from the woman. Laid down gently on her sheets, Wasp was like a sleeping babe, soft and innocent. Blue eyes swept up her body, making Carol feel guilty for looking at her friend in such a manner. Wasp was her best friend, and had been for such a long time she could hardly remember when they met. College maybe.

And here she was, wishing desperately to lay down with Janet, to feel her curled up against her body with fingers intertwined. There were nights in which she could barely keep herself from leaving her room and walking down to this one, waiting for a good enough reason for her to stop by to be made only to have nothing sufficient and walk sullenly back. Others she'd wander the halls like a ghost, her mind on one person and one person alone.

Janet.

Carol gritted her teeth as she stroked back a loose lock of auburn hair, wanting to let her hand wander further from Janet's face and hold her hand for real. She wanted to kiss her. Berating herself for letting her emotions surge up once again, Carol tucked Wasp into bed and started to leave, already at the door when a soft voice called out and she stopped mid-stride. "Carol?"

Turning back around with a hopeful smile, she nodded her head. "Yeah Jan?"

"Uhm, well, would you like to... sleep here? With me?" Janet sheepishly asked. "Like a slumber party!" The last half was added quickly.

"You've only got the one bed."

"We can share."

Those words brought a smile perhaps as wide as a mile to the blonde woman's face, and she crossed over with a quick skip in her step. "Yeah, I'd love to have a slumber party. Though we already got the party outta the way huh?"

Janet giggled a bit as she shuffled to the side of the bed, allowing room for Carol to slip between the sheets besides her. "Yeah, just time for the slumber." Her voice was once again dripping with sleep. Carol could see her blushing, a wild fire on pale, beautiful skin. Without even realizing it the blonde had virtually absorbed the space between them, Wasp's knees bumping against her own.

"Sorry, not much room." Apologized Carol quickly once she'd noticed, but Janet just sleepily waved it off.

"No it's fine, there really isn't. Probably won't be that comfortable either."

Pulling her knees back from their position, Carol could feel her hands grow hot as they brushed one of Janet's. "Not unless we, you know..." Carol suddenly trailed off, nerves getting the better of her as she thought for a moment she'd admit her feelings to her friend.

"No, I'm afraid when I'm tired I don't 'you know' much." Chuckled Janet with closed eyes. Ms. Marvel stiffly instead just showed her, wrapping her top arm around Janet's waist as they'd been on their sides facing one another, and daring to put one leg over Wasp's fluff covered leg. Pulling them closer together until their noses were nearly touching.

Heat formed in the agent's knotting stomach, part of her screaming just to kiss Janet and get it out in the open. The more sensible part of her was winning out however. "You should probably turn around, make it better."

"No I like it here." Janet replied surprisingly swiftly.

"Oh, then I'll-"

"I like you there." The auburn haired Avenger cut the blonde one off short, opening her blue eyes with a rather awake look.

And with that gaze, a hungry gaze, Danvers gave in. "God, I could just kiss you." She confessed.

"Then why don't you?"

She blinked, taken aback by just how well received her affections were being taken. Before her mind could stop her, Carol pulled Janet by the waist close, lips claiming lips as the two shared what would be their first kiss together. When Carol pulled back, Janet was grinning foolishly. "See, now that was a party." Janet commented, before her eyes dropped with exhaustion. Grinning right back, Carol kept the two so closely pressed, and placed her chin above the curling woman's head atop soft auburn hair. Soon enough Wasp's gentle snoring filled the room, Carol wide awake and body humming as her feelings had been returned.

She made sure to force the feeling of kissing Wasp to memory, of her taste and her smell and the softness and just everything she could. When sleep finally did claim the electrified woman's body, it was a sleep filled with a certain black and yellow clad woman and herself. She could hardly wait for the next movie night.


	2. The Morning After

**Originally I had intended on this only being a one-shot, but my friend AmityN7 convinced me otherwise. You have her to thank for it, and the idea of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Morning After**

The sound of the Avengers Mansion alert horn was ringing out long and loud. The blonde Avenger jumped up, finding herself in an unfamiliar location with someone else pressed against her. It was then that she remembered that she and her best friend Janet, had kissed the night before after watching countless cheesy movies.

"Jan!" She hissed urgently, the bleating noise of the alarm filling the halls and shaking the floors. "Get up Jan!" Carol shook her friend once to get her moving.

"Turn off the alarm..." Muttered Wasp as if it could do anything to stop the super strong woman from shaking her once more and silence the horn. It took a moment, but when the woman realized that it wasn't her alarm clock ringing but the Avengers emergency alert, she jumped up frantic. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, come on and get out of bed!" Urged Ms. Marvel, stumbling to her feet as she tried to disentangle herself from Janet and the sheets, only her duty kept her from saying anything, from asking if Wasp could remember them kissing last night.

If Janet had really meant it when she said she liked Carol there, when she asked why Carol wasn't kissing her already.

Shaking herself back to the reality of the alarm still ringing, the blonde woman was running out the door with Wasp flying in her fairy sized form besides her. They skirted down the hallway and once the stairs showed up before them, Carol took one massive leap and they were flying together, zooming through the beautifully arched corridors of the mansion.

The entrance to the Avengers monitor room came up before them, the pair bursting through with their teammates already waiting inside. Everyone but Ms. Marvel was in their costumes, Wasp always somehow wearing hers when she shifted down to her winged form. The others glanced at the obviously bedraggled duo, a slight smirk on Hawkeye's face.

"Glad to see you two finally made it." Called out Iron Man, an amused expression on his face as he took in Carol's disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep Carol, because we need you, Wasp, and Cap out in DC for a press conference." Carol huffed at his taunt, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

"You sounded the alarm for a press conference?" Grumbled Wasp, changing back to her human form, yellow wings vanishing from sight. "Really?"

"Yes, really. After our recent lack of action people are starting to question if we're slacking off. We can't afford to get on the public's bad side after the damage Red Skull did. I'd go myself but I have business to attend to at Stark Tower, Hulk is Hulk, T'Challa is returning to Wakanda for the week and who outside of us knows who Yellowjacket and Vision are?" There was a slight nod of agreement between the team, Yellowjacket frowning at the comment, Vision seemingly agreeing with the others however.

"Thor is still out in Asgard?" Asked Carol, noticing the hammer throwing Avenger wasn't present.

"Yeah, and he won't be returning anytime soon last I heard. Something about a fire lord?" Said Clint.

"Wonderful, so we're just the two that get stuck with the boring old press?" Muttered Carol, a hand running through her blonde locks to get it a bit more presentable. "Why not just Cap?"

Captain America frowned at the words, shaking his head. "We're a team Carol, and it would be a good idea to have a founding member as well as one of our more recent one." He replied, indicating both of the women. "Plus lots of people know about you after the Kree herald Ronan the Accuser, you're a bit of an icon yourself now."

"Is it smart to have you coming though Cap?" Wasp gently asked. "I mean I know you've won a lot of the people's respect back after the Skrull impostor, but still, if we're trying to give a strong front wouldn't it be smart not to have someone the people aren't entirely behind again?" She cast an uncertain frown to the soldier. "No offense Captain." Carol gave a faint nod of agreement, approvingly looking at the auburn haired woman as she tried to avoid offending the World War II veteran. The way Janet could speak to the teammates sometimes was a mystery to Carol. She could remember just how desperate Janet had been to keep the team together when Tony revealed someone was a skrull, how much pain was in her voice when Carol had turned against Hawkeye to follow her duty.

She'd felt horrible for making Wasp feel such pain for weeks.

The other Avengers frowned some, thinking on what was said, and then Captain America just shrugged. "If you two think you can handle it, I'll happily sit it out." A slight smile crossed his face, not even the soldier liked talking to the press. "Not entirely my style after all. I'd probably just start spouting something and they'd think it propaganda."

"Of course we can." Replied Carol with a firm nod of her head, blonde curls bouncing animatedly around her, looking at Janet who nodded just as fiercely as her friend. Though, neither were certain 'friend' was any longer the appropriate term to use for the other. "See, we've got this. You guys go do whatever it is your excuses are for getting out of this, we'll head on up to DC and speak to the masses."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the other Avengers started to leave the room. "So how did you two spend your time off?" Clint asked as he walked over, grinning almost knowingly at the pair, making Janet shift her feet nervously.

Ms. Marvel however, wasn't one to miss a beat. "Watched some of the cheesiest movies that have ever been made to exist." Carol complained, flicking a wrist for emphasis.

Instantly, Janet was up to defend some of her favorite movies. "Ice and Fields of Love are some of the greatest films to be made, and unlike your monster horror slasher Die Tonight Again, it has class!" She stated firmly, planting a foot down for emphasis in a childish manner, making Clint chuckle.

A smile crossed Ms. Marvel's face, one hand grasping the other woman's and giving it a firm squeeze. "Oh? Next one is totally going to be Die Tonight Again Two then, just so I can watch you squirm." She teased, completely forgetting about the remaining Avengers. Clint was staring at the pair holding hands, Wasp grinning foolishly as if it were nothing. "It's rather cute."

As if they had suddenly realized where they were and that they had a mission to do, Carol released Janet's hand as casually as possible, to avoid them seeming weird to the others. Or each other. "So, good night off then?" Hawkeye cleared his throat, Iron Man crossing over to join them.

"I'd say. You know I tried to wake you up at your door, but you weren't in there Carol." The armor clad man said, face mask down. "I take it you had a sleepover?"

Wasp grinned widely at his words, nodding her head. "Totally, after all it's nice to spend time with Jane and all, but sometimes a girl just needs to unwind with a fellow lady hero." She gave Carol a playful punch on the shoulder, acting like last night had been nothing more then a friendly exchange. It made her have to force a smile to her lips to play along, both of them looking at the others afterwards with slightly nervous expressions. "We better get going though Carol, I'll prep the quinjet while you get ready for the day." Offered Wasp, and without giving Ms. Marvel a chance to argue shifted down to her winged form and flew out of the room.

"She sure is something." Hawkeye said after she was gone.

"Certainly something." Replied Carol, her head turned after her crush, unaware that she was being watched by the male teammates. Her gaze glued to Janet's rear until the little size-shifter had fled her sight.

"I dare say Hank was a fool for letting her get away." Tony commented. "Maybe if things don't work out with Pepper-"

Instantly Carol snapped her head around, scowling with a jealous fury. "Oh no, you're not touching one wing on her." The woman loomed in towards Tony, despite being shorter then him when he was in his armor. "You and your playboy self better keep it to under control or you'll find that not even the Supreme Intelligence would want to date you."

"Calm down, it was just a joke!" Laughed Hawkeye, gently putting himself between the two of them, though there was something in his voice that made Carol scowl even further. "Now go get ready woman." Giving them both one warning glance, Carol hovered for a moment, and then was flying out the room. "Did you see that?" Clint whispered to Tony.

"Yup." Tony easily responded.

"Think she's got the hots for Jan?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Totally."

"Wanna have some fun with that?"

A sly grin spread across Tony's concealed face. "Definitely."

* * *

Walking up the ramp into the quinjet cockpit, Ms. Marvel gave the fine piece of machinery one cursory glance before she spotted the brunet beauty already waiting in the pilot seat. A smile slipped onto her face, Carol sauntering over the last stretch of space between them before she wrapped her arms around Wasp's shoulders from over the seat, giving the other woman a hug. "Hey!" Laughed Wasp after an initial jolt, joy in her eyes.

"Hey." Replied Carol as she released Wasp, and sat down in the other seat. "All set?"

"Yeah, just been waiting for you." Wasp said, flicking a few switches on the dashboard, the ramp sliding back into place. "Time for the press right?"

"Like you don't love the cameras." Smiled Carol, leaning over the armrest towards the other woman flirtatiously. She needed to know if last night was real, and very well intended on asking Wasp then and there on the flight to DC. In the quinjet it wouldn't take long, meaning the question would have to be popped right away. If it wasn't real, well Ms. Marvel wasn't certain what she'd do.

A chuckle escaped Wasp as the engines roared to life. "Only when I get to be with a beautiful woman like yourself."

"I think that's what I'm supposed to be saying." Carol bit her lip, eyes darting up and down Janet's body as she flew the plain.

"You know I had a lot of fun watching those movies, good movies by the way!" Janet responded, looking over at the fellow woman Avenger with something in her eyes, dark and swirling. She then turned away, refocusing on the quinjet as it took off from the hanger.

Carol grinned seductively at her friend, Janet blushing lightly as she caught the look out of the corner of her eye. "I'm dead serious about watching something good next time." Jested Carol, the pair falling easily into their banter. But something felt off to the blonde, the way Wasp was forcing herself to focus on flying the plane, rather then spark up some joke or turn on the autopilot. It bothered her.

"I think that it would only be fair to agree to disagree, you're movies are all scary." Janet replied. "And in no way good for me to watch."

"How can you be scared of them though? Considering what you've fought and faced, what we've fought and faced, I just don't get it." Responded Carol with an exasperated tone. "You're always so brave out there in the open."

Janet gave her a wry grin. "Who says I'm not secretly terrified?"

Blinking with confusion at the sudden admission, Carol moved as close to her crush as the safety straps would allow her. "You're perhaps the most courageous woman I know then."

"I can think of someone braver." Janet replied without looking at her, making Carol's breath catch for a moment. She had to ask it.

"Jan, about last night, I wanted to ask where we-"

Suddenly they heard something shift in the back, both of them snapping to look behind them and see Vision sitting simply in one of the seats all buckled in. "Vision!" Gasped Wasp, blue eyes nearly bursting from her skull.

"Hello." He replied with his mechanical tone.

Offering no explanation for his sudden joining of the pair, Carol tried to speak as politely as she possibly could. "Vision, what are you doing here?" The words were gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Iron Man decided I needed to observe more human behavior and present myself to the public, and suggested I attend the conference. Do not worry, I will not be speak unless you wish me to." The yellow and green clad android responded swiftly, as if it were all that would be needed to assure them that it was all he was there for.

Slumping her shoulders forward, Carol turned back to watch as the sky filled the window, clouds whipping past them. "Right, of course." She responded with a huff of frustration, she'd have to wait until they were back to speak with Janet. Why did the others have to get in the way so much?

* * *

They were seated at a large table, blue cloth neatly spread across the several feet long table. It was on a slightly elevated platform, a sea of reporters and cameramen before was just the three of them there, Wasp in the center with Ms. Marvel to her right and Vision to her left. They were gazing out at the flashing cameras and demanding journalists, shouting questions to the trio demanding answers. It had begun.

"Ms. Marvel!" One called out once they had been chosen to speak, a man in a fedora and white suit. "Is it true that due to recent events the Avengers have been downsizing and loosening the reins on security? That they're leaving it to the vigilantes' of the cities to take care of crime?" He asked.

"That is only partly true." Carol replied with an authoritative voice. "While it is true that crime is being left to smaller heroes it isn't because we're downsizing. When Galactus posed a threat to all of Earth, the Avengers assembled a team far larger then ever before. These heroes are the reason we were able to defeat Galactus. Also the Avengers have since extended the opportunity for any who are able to prove their mettle to be added to the Code White Reserves branch of the Avengers, those very same who helped us save the world."

"So you're saying the Avengers are forming a military?" He pressed, a sly grin across his face.

Jumping in, Janet shook her head, waving a hand dismissively. "No, we are not forming an army. The Avengers are still set on their purpose of protecting Earth and stopping crime, but we all know that we can't be everywhere at once. Not to be snide but would you prefer us to stop the maniac with the bomb? Or the mugger on the street? The Avengers was assembled to stop the super villains that escaped prison long ago, and have since then been a force for good to protect Earth. We're not forming an army, we're making sure that even if we ourselves cannot perform our duty, that Earth will still be safe."

The reporter sat down, an uproar of more questions rising. Carol picked one at random. "Wasp, is it true that you and the Ant Man were once romantically involved?" A woman asked, the room grew silent as they expectantly awaited the answer.

Janet blinked, and then just gave a shrug. "It is true to an extent there as well. He and I, there was something. I'm not truly sure what it was. But that something no longer exists, and that is all I'm going to go into the matter." She responded, so casually casting aside her past relationship with Hank. It made Carol smile without realizing it, wanting to hold Janet's hand only to have to remind herself where they were.

The next question was asked rather swiftly. "Ms. Marvel, are you and Wasp in a relationship?"

That one wasn't a question either of them were expecting, Vision turning to watch their reaction as the press once again quieted. It was Carol that spoke first, waving her hand to the side at the question. "That's actually very true." She said, instantly the room was captivated, Wasp looking at her with wide blue eyes. "Wasp and I are in a relationship. A _friend_ship, and have been for years."

"That isn't what I meant." The reporter defended with a frown.

"You asked if we are in a relationship." Wasp replied with a slight smirk on her face. "And I do believe a friendship classifies as a relationship. Don't you think Vision?" The black and yellow dressed woman asked the android who nodded his head.

"By definition, a relationship is the way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected, or the state of being connected. A friendship would qualify as one such connection." He agreed, the reporter sullenly lowering their tape recorder.

Another round of questions were asked, Carol glancing over to Wasp between them as they gave more and more answers or disclosed certain topics to the press. The entire time she was wondering if what she had said was the truth. If they really were in nothing more then a friendship.

She hoped not.


	3. Yellow

**Chapter Three**

**Yellow**

The quinjet landed back at the mansion, and Carol was nearly bursting at the seams with questions of her own. The conference had hopefully gone over well, but the other Avengers would no doubt want to know where that question about Janet and Carol being together had originated from. Ms. Marvel didn't doubt for a second that it wasn't her own fault, that when she'd kept sneaking looks at the beautiful auburn haired woman that someone was going to pick up on it. She was in a room of full of story hungry journalists after all, they didn't exactly care how truthful their story was if it sold issues.

So as the Vision vanished off somewhere through the walls of the plane, Carol and Janet just stood there in the aircraft, looking at one another without speaking a word for some time. It was Ms. Marvel that broke the silence first. "So good job right? Probably the least violent mission we've ever had to go on." She tried to joke.

Wasp snorted a bit in response. "I don't know, some of those reporters deserved a good throttling, and did you see how they were practically shoving each other out of the way to speak?"

Cracking a small smile, Carol nodded her head. "They certainly did." She looked up at Jan, who was rather expectantly standing there waiting, for what Carol was pretty sure would change everything between them. More then that kiss had. "Janet I-"

Just as her words were starting to form the Avengers ID cards began to ring, both of them pulling theirs own and looking at it as an image of Tony flashed in the upper right corner. With a sigh, Wasp answered it. "Yeah Stark?"

"Something just came in the mail for you Jan, Carol too. Come on up!" There was an over eager tone to his voice, but both of the women ignored it.

"On our way."

The pair made their way towards the front of the mansion, silently traveling with Wasp flying in her little fairy sized form, Carol lightly floating through the air as well. It was a leisurely pace almost, winding through corridors and hallways of metal and marble until the sounds of voices reached their ears. The entire trip Carol's eyes were glue on a black and yellow dressed hero, and not the path they were on, nearly ramming into the walls each time her gaze wandered too far. There were only three other Avengers awaiting the pair when they got up into the main entry of the mansion, Tony, Clint and Vision. "So, what is it that came in the mail?" Asked Carol. "I didn't even know we got mail here."

"Traditionally we don't." Admitted Tony, face plate down revealing a smirk.

"Okay..." Carol trailed off, blue eyes narrowing through her mask at him.

Tony then nodded his head and Vision phased through the ground. A moment later he came back up with two boxes, small ones about the size of a DVD. "What?" Muttered Carol with a furrowed brow, taking the one offered to her by Vision. Wasp seemed far more energetic then her blonde counterpart, both of them examining the cardboard holding the mysterious contents within.

"Who sent it?" Asked Janet after she came up empty on finding the sender, Carol muttering the same question as her search proved fruitless.

A shrug rolled off the metal armored shoulders of Tony Stark. "Not entirely sure. But go on and see what it is, I promise none of us peaked." He urged.

"Yeah, the anticipation is killing me!" Clint laughed.

The pair exchanged glances, before opening their surprise gifts up at the same time. Both of them sucked in a breath and began to grin. "No way! Carol it's Ice Two!" Announced Janet as she danced about happily, clutching the DVD to her chest.

"Awesome Jan, but guess what mine was." Carol replied laughing as Wasp stopped dancing to balk at the movie in Ms. Marvel's hands, cupping her face over dramatically with her hands. It was perhaps the only movie they'd ever agree upon. "That's right, Yellow."

"Tony, don't call unless it's an emergency!" Wasp said firmly, wrapping an arm around the already offered elbow of Carol's, nearly bouncing with excitement off the walls. A smile had grown across the two men's faces.

"Think we could join you actually?" Asked Hawkeye.

The pair blinked, looking at one another and then back at them. "Uh, it's a major thriller chick-flick." Stated Carol, trying to ward them off. She wanted Janet all to herself, but everyone was just getting her way of talking with her. It was getting on her last nerve. "Totally not you two's style I'm sure."

Tony shrugged. "I've sat through plenty with Pepper."

"Oh no, not this one." Wasp interjected, legs still shaking with excitement. "It's something that belongs to Carol and me alone."

Scoffing, Clint crossed his arms. "Why not? We haven't had our own time for a day off. Are you two getting soft-"

"Just us two got it." Snarled Carol, a faint yellow glow around her body as her right arm unhooked itself from Jan's elbow and wrapped itself around the auburn woman's thin waist possessively. "Clint, one joke about getting soft and I'm shoving your bow so far up your-"

"Okay let's just go then huh?" Clint cut her off, backing up with hands lifted above his head for emphasis of his surrender. "Come on Tony, probably something happening elsewhere in the world anyways."

The two men gave a wave of goodbye, laughing at something the women were unaware of, and then slipped away down the halls. "Aren't you cute?" Chuckled Janet, smiling up at the still slightly scowling woman. "Come on, let's go watch Yellow!" She urged, pulling on Carol's arm that looped around her waist.

Smiling down at the shorter woman, Carol led the two costumed heroines back to the screening room, every step she took echoed down the halls. The pair were quickly getting absorbed, Wasp with her excitement of seeing what was her absolute all-time favorite movie, and Carol in being able to spend more time with Janet.

Ms. Marvel intended very well to speak with Janet about where they stood during the trailers, like last night about Hank and Captain Marvel. After that, they would see if they still wanted to watch the movie together or not. Hopefully, if Wasp wasn't serious about being with her, they could at least go back to being friends.

Stepping inside the nicely darkened room, Janet jumped onto the tan sofa while Carol turned to put the movie in. "Oh I can't wait! Feels like it's been forever since we last watched this classic!" Janet said, arms wrapping around her knees as she sat.

"Your birthday three years ago."

"What?" Asked Janet, blinking blue eyes with confusion knitting her brow together.

Carol turned back to face her, the movie loading up. "We haven't watched Yellow since your birthday three years ago. We had that jamboree of classics remember. That was also the first time I was forced to watch Ice." She explained.

Chuckling lightly, Janet tapped the empty cushion besides her, Carol quickly crossing back to fill the void. The moment she had sat however, the woman she desperately needed to talk to, snuggled up against her. Her left arm claimed by the smaller woman, auburn hair tickling Carol's face. "Jan." She said firmly, a pang in her chest at the way her friend was acting.

"Carol." Replied Janet.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ms. Marvel after she rolled her blue eyes.

"What we always do when we watch Yellow." Responded Janet with a slightly defensive tone, her grip on Carol's arm suddenly tightening. Almost as if she was afraid of being rejected from it.

Sighing gently, Carol moved slightly to the right, freeing her arm, and then wrapped it around Wasp to pull her close. "You're doing it wrong." She could see a smile pull across Janet's face, encouraging her onward. Hand brushing up against the small of her friend's back, instantly Wasp's back arc into Carol's touch.

Her cheeks burned at the reaction she'd never gotten before. "I like this better." Mumbled Janet, moving to curl up against Carol until she was comfortable. It ended up with the pair rather closely intertwined, little space between them anywhere, and Janet's head resting against Carol's chest.

Coughing slightly, as she tried desperately to move the thoughts that arose within her from her mind, Carol idly ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Yeah, so do I." At that point the movie was ready to play, the two of them staring at the title screen for what felt like an eternity before Carol picked her hand up and clicked play.

The movie was as they'd said; a thriller chick-flick. It started out with a scene of a pair of women in El Paso, at a coffee shop chit-chatting on about life as if they had nothing better to do. And then people started dying. It was the part Carol liked anyways, watching zombified citizens limp around trying to eat the frightened pair. It was perhaps the only movie they'd found with a couple being lesbians, everything else staring some man either handsome or otherwise that would get a big breasted bimbo or frail and terrified woman to sleep with him. They'd both had enough of that stuff.

As the movie went on, the two main characters Sarah and Marion dodging zombies and other people who meant them no good, Janet started to whimper. It was typical of her when the gore scenes filled the screen, people- or rather zombies –being torn apart violently, heads shot off and limbs removed. She would cover her eyes or shove her face in Carol's side to hide the blood, hands clasped over her ears. Despite her love of the movie's well done CGI, Carol could never quite watch it when Janet would act like that. Her squirming certainly was adorable to the blonde.

But Janet was always smiling when there were romantic moments, when Sarah and Marion would kiss or hug. She'd do it in every movie but seemed to really get into the pair before her on the screen. Three years ago Carol had just thought that Wasp loved a good romance, and the two characters on the screen certainly had a good romance. But now, she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her own feelings, after their kiss. She was always so happy at the end of the movie despite the blood and death left in its wake.

Instead this time, as the ending came with the pair of lovers escaping a massive horde, just about to share a rather heated kiss, Janet was sobbing. "Jan?" Asked Carol with alarm, shifting back to look at the woman as her body shook. "Janet what's wrong?"

"It's just so sad!" Announced Janet, waving her hand towards the screen animatedly. "She- she dies!" And just as stated the screen grew dark, a time lapse from the characters' escape of El Paso out into the desert of about a year. They were happy once again, Sarah and Marion surviving despite the odds. And then just as it seemed the movie would end on a happy note, Marion returned from scouting some hills to find zombies eating Sarah. The bloodbath that ensued was viscous, and in Carol's opinion well done, but that wasn't what mattered to Wasp. "They both die!" She cried out at the injustice.

The auburn haired woman was sobbing horrendously against Ms. Marvel as Marion was slowly overwhelmed, unable to gain her revenge against the horde, and unable to escape. As it ended with the heart wrenching sight of Marion being devoured by the monsters, the last thing the woman saw was the color yellow, like Sarah's hair.

The credits rolled.

Janet was a mess.

"Jan, calm down..." Cooed Ms. Marvel comfortingly, stroke her hair as Janet took fistfuls of Carol's cape in hand. "It's just a movie. A darn good one, but just a movie." She was getting really worried about Janet, the way she was crumpling into pieces over the movie. She could guess that knowing what was going to happen would make it feel worse, but not even Janet would get so broken up over the fictional characters. No matter how good the acting.

"I can't do this!" Suddenly Janet shouted, her body sizing down, yellow wings bursting into life. Tears were streamed down her face, teeth gritted together as she seemed to try to control herself.

"Jan!" Gasped Ms. Marvel, unable to stop the heroine from flying out the room. Instantly the blonde woman was following though, years of her line of work having honed reflexes few could match. She zoomed out the room, down the hallway and across the grand entryway and up the stairs. She just knew where Janet would be, and her body seemed to go into an autopilot state, moving through the mansion on its own.

_What's gotten into her? _Wondered the flying woman as she drew nearer to Wasp's nest. _It couldn't have just been the movie. No, it has to be me. _She was there now, opening the door without waiting a moment, nearly flying in herself.

Janet was standing in the center of her room, shaking, sobbing, teeth gritted together and fists clenched. She seemed completely unaware of her guest, of the worry on Carol's face, of Carol's feelings. "Jan?" Carol whispered out carefully.

And then tears were flowing fresh down Janet's face, makeup smearing as her legs gave out beneath her and the woman crumpled. "Jan!" Gasped Carol as she dove forward to catch her in her arms, blinking at the whimpering woman. "Jan what's wrong?" She asked with worry flooding her body, any sweet thoughts of holding her hands or brushing back her hair gone as the Wasp sobbed in Carol's arms.

Deep down, she knew it was all her fault.

The way Wasp had reacted to everything, the sad looks on the plane, the touchy way she'd suddenly gotten with her and then this outburst, it made Ms. Marvel's chest constrict with guilt. "Jan?" Asked the blonde, her voice small as the other hero started to calm down enough to where she could speak, reddened blue eyes peering up at Carol, makeup streaming down her face."

"_Friends._" Was all she said for a long time, the word sinking in.

"God..." Muttered Carol as she moved her hands to hold Janet up straight so she could look her straight in her face. "Friends, you mean what I said at the press conference don't you?" She asked, gaining a small whimper from Janet in response. "You're so dense!" Laughed Carol hysterically as she pulled a stunned Janet in for a kiss, only pulling back when she needed to breathe.

Janet blinked at her, once, twice, and then smiled wide. "But what you said, I don't understand Carol. I'm not arguing but I'm not following either."

Carol pulled Janet close against her in a hug, arms wrapping around slender shoulders comfortingly. "Jan, I only said that because I wasn't certain what else I could say." She whispered comfortingly in a mess of auburn hair, softly rubbing circles in her back. "I mean we kissed sure, but we didn't get a chance to talk about it. I was terrified that if I said we were an item without actually asking you, then you'd hate me. I wasn't going to use the press to back you into a corner. Especially a corner you didn't deserve to be trapped in."

Jan whimpered softly still in her grasp, fresh tears flowing down her face. Carol was starting to panic at the sight though, reaching up with her scarf to wipe Janet's face dry, cooing softly to try to help her calm down. "I'm an idiot." Murmured Janet the moment her chest stopped heaving.

"No you're not. Just like I said last night you're brilliant." Replied Carol firmly but somehow gently. "Perhaps not always there though."

Her words earned a small laugh from Janet, who then took hold of Carol's hands, having to pull the blonde's elbows down first and then intertwined their fingers. Two pairs of pale fingers. "I guess not." She said, her voice sounded like it was aching.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you Jan, I didn't mean to. But I couldn't just tell the world we were together when we weren't." Carol continued.

"Aren't we?" Janet asked in a hushed whisper, looking up at her with round eyes.

Carol froze, her lips moving but nothing coming out for what felt like forever. Her heart was racing, the super human feeling as if it was going to just burst right out of her chest. The size changer however, wouldn't need it to come out for her to touch it, she already had it in her hands. If only the woman would realize it, it would all be easier for Ms. Marvel to say.

But life wasn't easy.

So instead, the blonde decided to rely upon her crush's favorite lines from one of the movies that she, absolutely hated. It was every cliche bundled up into one, and in Carol's opinion the acting wasn't even that great either, but if it melted Wasp's heart, she would try it. "I have searched all around for the woman meant for me." She started, trying her best to remember the lines that before she'd tried her hardest to press out from her mind. "For that one special lady, the key to unlock my heart."

Slowly Wasp's expression brightened as she recognized the words, a smile crossing her face, encouraging the blonde woman to continue with her fumbling. "And I think I finally found that key, that woman. I know I don't deserve her, but I would never forgive myself for not trying." Her words were getting jumbled awkwardly, but they seemed to be having the desired effect on the auburn beauty. "So, would you do me the honors of going on a date with me?"

"Yes!" Squealed Janet, wrapping her arms around Carol and pulling her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, the pair were grinning like fools. "See, I told you that Ice has class." Teased the little woman, rubbing her nose against Carol's with closed eyes, tear streaked cheeks.

"Shut it Wasp." Grumbled back Carol, a flush across her cheeks.

Jan gave a small laugh, and pulled on the heroine's scarf for a kiss.

* * *

**AN: Alright so that is the end of this story, but there will be more of this pair I promise you! Up next is a first date! Thanks for reading, means a bunch. Hopefully these two can get some more love right? And Amity, you know what was in there for you. I've said it before, you inspire me for sure.**


End file.
